


mr loverman

by transangelic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Pining, Poetry, The Lonely - Freeform, his poetry is canonically not very good so its ok if mines bad :), jonmartin, literally just some martin poetry, martin's poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transangelic/pseuds/transangelic
Summary: A collection of poems written by Martin K. Blackwood throughout his life.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	mr loverman

**Author's Note:**

> i'll might be add to this when i feel like it, i really enjoyed writing from his pov! also i think martin would write in all lowercase hes just Like That. kudos/comments are appreciated, hope you enjoy!!!  
> p.s: vincent of 2am says: "you gotta read these in a gayboy british voice for the right effect."

_ someone called martin _

_ by m.k.b _

everything was gone. 

washed away, a stark clean slate over my past.

it ached, the loss. 

but some days it felt so good, the cold wrapping itself around me, some type of bitter comfort. 

I miss being in love. i can’t remember it anymore, how it felt. 

I want to remember. i want to tell you all the songs i loved because of you, the notebooks i filled with poetry, everything. 

do you even want to hear it? 

i’m so alone here i can’t even remember how much you hated me. I only know of your absence. 

have I got it all wrong? do you want me around? 

nights here go on endlessly- i cannot remember your face, your name. 

when I am able to fall asleep it is fitful. flashes of kissing your knuckles, waking up in your warm bed, your arms wrapped around me- then leaving. it always ends with me, alone.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ want  _

_ by m.k.b _

i just want to be good for you. 

i’d want to be wanted in return for once. do you want me?

now that I know your softer side, a rare occurrence, it is hard to go back. 

you let me see something different, and i am grateful. 

will it always be like this? 

love is something like a tug of war, taking and taking till there is nothing left. 

unreturned love is something wholly different, a game of giving, hoping,  _ guilt. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ obsession  _

_ by m.k.b _

i walk these hazy streets, slick with rain and oil. 

i wish you were here with me.

everything i do, i wish you were by my side. 

What is unrequited love if not isolation? 

something to pass the time, until it turns, sharp and violent, consuming you whole. 

the first time i ever saw you, i knew. 

you walked in and i saw your black-brown hair running down your steady shoulders, your hands laced with scars and golden rings. 

you became my obsession, the vision in all my dreams. 

will i ever learn to like in moderation?

you and your dark shadow cast upon me, it was all i thought about. 

it  _ is  _ all i think about. 

i love you with every breath i take. 

i love you with every step i take. 

i love you. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
